


Sinners & Saints

by b3kahb



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-13 04:08:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1212157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b3kahb/pseuds/b3kahb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is a prince, Louis is one as well. They shouldn't be like this, its wrong but will the past stop their future?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

In a land of fertile plains and bustling villages, the story takes place of a long-standing hatred between two families erupting anew as old wounds are torn open at the seems. Two unlucky children of these enemy families fall into the entrapments of love, and, in curious attempts to uncover the ancient secrets that force their families into opposing viewpoints, struggle to uncover the truth that has never seen proper light. The secret source of the feud not only eats away at the ties the two share, but tie within their families as well. Relationships mend and break as the great secret slowly unfolds, but the greatest question of all is if their love can help them overcome and conquer all that lies in store for them.

"This is a bad idea, Niall." Harry managed, finally finding his voice as the castle loomed ahead. In truth, since his, most recent love, the fair maiden Kendall, had refused his advances - claiming a life in the nunnery of all things! - the days were bleak and the sun had risen, fallen, and risen again, and his heart ached for her until Niall had roused him from lame sleep and insisted he go out and find someone of greater beauty. What his kinsman didn't seem to understand was that there was no greater beauty than that of his Kendall, much less, in Scotland of all places.

Still, in Niall's mind 'free booze a party does make' so Harry donned the rather plain mask when his poor ribs were assaulted by a sharp elbow. Harry was positive that their disguise wouldn't work, but lo-and-behold the universe favored Niall if it ever favored anyone and they slipped in with the guests as if they actually belonged. Quickly gazing around the room, the bitter urge to laugh and tell Niall that there wasn't anyone as beautiful as his lost love rose in his throat, but upon relocating his friend, Harry had to sigh. Leave it to the blonde to be able to make friends with heathens, even though they were know to be heathens, and liven up a party he didn't even belong at. Thinking it unfair to take this away from him, Harry nursed a drink mutely as he stared on at the party-goers.

Louis sat infront on the mirror letting out a sigh. "I hate these things Zayn. I hate them. Why must we throw a party to celebrate the smallest things." Zayn rolled his eyes at him. It wasn't something small, it was Louis 18th and it was the start of his process to become the next king. Louis didn't want this but he knew he had to live with it. As he finished getting dressed, Louis let his black suspenders lay over his white shirt and tied his mask.

Zayn led him out but headed a different way. As the music started to swell, Louis took a breath and waited. He let it out and descend down. His eyes on the crowd but he didn't see anyone at first that caught his eyes but reaching the middle of the stairs, he stopped. There staring at him as a pair of green eyes that seemed to send shivers down his spine.

The music swelled and it seemed like the bodies around him multiplied, but even still Harry found himself only mildly entertained. It wasn't until, by, maybe fate, he looked around the room again, that he saw someone interesting. Of course they were masked, but the mask was elegant and ornate without being too gaudy or overly flashy. Even better, he found, the voluptuousness of the new party-goer. Pleasantly curvy but not questioningly so, Harry found himself involuntarily stepping forward.  
The crowd of people had suddenly become an obstacle, he had to cradle his drink against his chest while pressing flat his blazer as he squeezed passed moving bodies. Even so, just as he'd caught up to where the stranger had stood previously, he had found that they had gone and he was on the hunt all over again. It was only with a stroke of luck he managed to catch up fully, to step up behind the masked one and drop an opening line. "Usually, you're supposed to arrive earlier for these kinds of things." Harry said, a smile pulling at his lips. "But seeing as you look about the most interesting, you're forgiven if I can have your name."

Louis had lost the green eyes in the crowd and was soon off on his way to meet his suitor. He wasn't wanting this. Even if his family and accepted he was gay, it didn't matter to him. They wouldn't let him find someone of his own because that wasn't tradition. As he was moved toward him he heard a voice behind him.

Louis turned to face the person, smiling at the green orbs he had seen before. "Well yes, that is normal but you can get away with it if you know the right people." he teased him back. "Oh well dear, I don't know if I should give you my name when I don't know yours."

Met with the bluest eyes he'd ever seen, Harry was instantly hit with every piece of prose comparing eyes to summer skies and turbulent seas that he'd ever read in his life. Sucking in a breath and chuckling lightly, he liked the cheekiness he found in the other.

"We can't all be so lucky to know all the right people, but I'm guessing you'd be one of them then?" Harry asked, clearly amused. "But my name, around here, isn't as important as who I am or, better for you, who I could be." He tacked on, mirthful.

Louis was amazed at the boy that seemed to just follow him around. "Well you could say I know the guy that owns this place." he chuckled lightly at his own joke then. "Well doesn't anything really matter at the end of the night, we're all saints and sinners here. So let the sinner come out when no one can see your face." he moved in close to him, stealing a drink. "Tell me who is your sinner?" Louis whispered against his lips, suddenly pulling away and moving swiftly through the crowd to the gate to the garden out side.

Missing the joke completely, before Harry could press him about it, they were suddenly closer than probably appropriate. The light gust of breath along his lips and his mind registering what was being said to him, it took a moment for Harry to catch up. To slip his half-empty glass into someone's hand and follow the mischievous lad outside and away from prying eyes. Stepping out into the crisp air, courage welled up in his stomach as he spotted the familiar stranger. Walking passed and dragging the pair of them a bit aways from the entrance, Harry easily crowded into his space. "Now, who says I'm a sinner at all? For all you know I could be the holiest of saints."

Louis knew the boy would catch up to him. But being touched like that, forced away was something he had never been through. As he found him in his space, Louis raised his brow. "Even the holliest of saints only repented because of the sins they seal within them." He whispered to him. "With or without sin, we're all sinners for the thoughts we have as never pure."

Fighting to smirk outright, Harry bit the inside of his cheek to gain a moment to compose himself. Licking his lips, he found himself leaning to better hear the words that the blue-eyed boy whispered into the air. "So confess to me, o' great sinner among men, what impure thoughts plague and sully you? I am more than willing to help you repent from them.."

Louis pressed his hand to the boy's chest and shook his head. "While I may be a sinner, I'm not a sinner in need of repent. I've confessed my sins to the world and know of their existence." he whispered to him. "The existence of your sins dear sir are the ones that seem to need to be confessed. So tell me should I get you a priest so as to confess the thoughts that plague you?"

"So welcoming.." Harry began, playful sarcasm dripping from his words. He itched to pull of his mask, but more importantly, the mask that covered the face of the engaging boy who shared his company. "But I'm afraid I'm well passed the stage of mere confession." Overlapping the smaller hand on his chest with his own, Harry pressed on. "I only need but somewhere holy and good-willed to lay haste and make amends."

His hand sat bigger then Louis as it was pressed over his. Louis pulled away from him, his back to the boy as he spoke. "The only one that can make amends are those who are holy and yet who am I to say who is truly that holy." He couldn't believe how they spoke, it was as if they were taken from a story but it seemed to fit as they spoke. Turning back to him, Louis smiled. "How would you lay haste to make the amends with only the ones around you now?"

Letting the other boy free, Harry half-shuffled back, taking in the dip of his back as he turned away. And truly, how unfair the universe was being to him. Their monologue held the banter of older times, of ancient text and rich literature, and he knew, in the back of his mind, that his masked stranger was well educated - and that did nothing to deter him whatsoever. "But of course," he said, holding a hand flat against his buttoned blazer. "If it were just you and I, and assuming that you are the holier of us, I would seek solace in your touch and companionship; not to deter you, though, if my hand were to offend you I'd replace it with my lips for a gentler caress.

Louis looked him over. The way he was wasn't anything that he had seen before. With a look to the side and to the other side, it seemed the people were gone. Taking the boy's hand, Louis lead him down a path. Coming to a stop then, Louis leaned in close to him. "Then confess your sins to me dear sinner of the soul and I'll keep your secret locked in my lips to save your soul."

Interested, Harry followed along willingly as they walked further into the back gardens. Once again, they were crowded in each others' space, the moon the only light and it lazily passed behind wisps of clouds. "I'll confess to you, the only way appropriate," Harry inclined, resting his hands on the boy's hips and pulling him in for a kiss. Breaking away, he let his hands linger longer. "And you can never retell my confession, only to myself, press not your sealed lips to anyone's but my own for they harbor my secret and not theirs."

 

Louis moved into him, his arms wrapping around the boy's neck. Their lips met in the tenderest of kisses. He smiled to him. "Your sins are heavy, I don't know if I can carry them alone. I shall give you some to hold on your own." Pressing his lips to the taller boy's for another moment. Pulling back, Louis heard Liam's voice calling for him. Looking up the path, Louis pulled away. "I must take my leave dear sinner, put know this. I will keep your sins with me always." At that, he took off for inside.

Liam grabbing him, he followed him inside. He was brought to the center of the room. Looking through the crowd he didn't see the green eyed boy. "All hail Prince Louis on this his 18th birthday." his father called, Louis smiling and bowing his head to his subjects.

Smiling into the kisses, Harry felt hungry for them. The clash of lips addictive and ending far too soon. Slipping through his fingers, Harry was left in the gardens stunned and shamelessly enamored by the entire exchange. Pushing up his mask and leisurely making his way back to the party at large, Harry once again took an elbow to the ribs. Niall was immediately there, reminding him to keep his mask on.

The crowd was applauding someone, cheering and shouting, and from the looks of it, it was none other than his heaven-sent saint. Hiding his confusion, Harry huffed out a question to no one in particular. He didn't expect a reply back but the one he got made the color drain from his face. Turning to the tanned, dark haired male suddenly standing beside him, Harry cleared his throat. "Who did you say that was?"

The other lad seemed cross in his snappish response, "That's Prince Louis of Scotland, it's his 18th birthday."

The first mishearing could've been a fluke, but the dark haired male seemed certain, and, if he were right, Harry had been out in the gardens trading 'secrets' with the enemy. Tugging off the mask completely and running a hand through his hair, Harry turned to tell Niall of this newfound discovery but was interrupted by a gasp. "You're a Styles." Wit acting before self-preservation, he winked and opened his mouth to respond but Niall had him by the arm, hauling the pair of them out by the backdoor muttering about how much of a prat he was for not being able to keep a bloody mask on.  
But the blonde didn't even know the half of it, not yet anyway, because as terrible as not wearing a mask might be taken, Harry could only imagine his friend's reaction when he told him that he was quite smitten with the Prince of Scotland..

Louis finally caught the eyes of the boy he was looking for only to watch as his face fell. It couldn't be, it can't be. Moving from the spot by his parent's, he was stopped. This couldn't be true as he looked to Zayn who held him back. "He's not one of us Louis. He's a styles." Louis shook his head. "How could be one and be here?" He asked. Zayn shrugged. "It doesn't matter, he is nothing but a brit and you should know better then to talk to him." Louis bit his lip and nodded as he removed his mask. How could he say it? How could he tell his friend of the boy behind the mask that just ran away with part of him and only left his sins and a sinner's kiss behind?


	2. Chapter 2

Louis wasn't sure what to make of all this. He didn't want to be at his own party anymore, didn't want to think what had just happened happened. Having been excused he went up to his room, breaking out onto the balcony. Wiping tears from his eyes, he sighed. "Why him? Why did it have to be him?" he whispered to himself, having removed his mask and throwing now across the deck of it. "Of all the people...but why does it have to matter?" Louis rested his head on his hand. "Oh the secrets I now carry for one simple sin in a moment of happiness."

Stopping short of the castles' doors Harry shook off his kinsman, brushing off invisible pieces of dust from his jacket and righting himself. It felt wrong to leave in this manner, and, quite frankly, he had to make sure for himself that his masked saint was the Prince Louis of Scotland. It simply couldn't be true, though he had seen the whole thing unfold before his own eyes, the prince was nothing like the way the Scots had been portrayed to him all his life. As Niall and Josh plotted in hushed tones the best way to get back to England, Harry looked around, and, once positive that neither of them were paying any attention to him, shakily climbed over the wall to half-fall back into the dark gardens.

Clapping off the dirt from his hands, he ignored the calls of his mates and began to wander around. It couldn't be that hard to find a prince in a place like this. Jacket catching on a thorned bush, Harry shucked it and rolled up his sleeves, the easier to travel he reckoned to himself. Just as he was about to give up, a crash startled him as the doors of an upper level balcony flew open and soon following appeared his lovely saint.

None of the stars above could compare to the way the moon shone down on the prince. As if the moon herself switched positions with the sun and bathed the distraught prince in light that only seemed to glorify him. From the shine in chestnut hair and the impossible clarity with which, even from this distance, Harry could see the blue of his eyes had a shudder racking his body. There was no way this immortal beauty was of the Scottish line.

Louis didn't notice the one below him on the ground as he moved to sit on the edge of the rail and look out to the land. "I wonder where you are now and if you're just as lost as I am right now." he looked to his hands. He could feel the touch of the other boy's hand on his own. Louis wished he could just have said goodbye. "Just one more moment to tell him how I feel or better yet how I don't care whos son he is."

Staring up at him, Harry took in Louis' form, seeming so near and yet so far away. He thought to call out to him, to comfort him and tell him that he was here, in the gardens, but thought better of it as the prince continued talking to himself. Still, Harry's rational mind got away from him and he found himself voicing his thoughts back up into the darkness. "Tell me how you feel, confess to me, and I'll take a new name - become anyone else's son to be with you."

Louis almost fell as he heard a voice. "Wait what?" looking through the bushes. As the moon shifted just right he could see the twinkle of green that lit up his eyes. "You." he smiled, moving to jump down onto the ground safely. Louis didn't care as he moved through the bushes and walked over to him. "You're still here...but you're a Styles and they'll hurt you. Why are you still here?" he looked to him, hoping it was for the reason he was glad to see him.

Of course Louis was fit enough to jump down from the balcony and be fine. Meeting the other prince halfway, Harry cupped his elbow to keep him there with him but keeping personal space. "They can try, but they can't hurt me I'm protected by a sort of magic stronger than the vilest of hatred." He said, just a tad cheeky. "Well, your bushes are so well-groomed how could I stay away?"

Louis rolled his eyes. "Come on Harry...yes I know your name...why did you come back? I saw them drag you off and even if you're have your magic, they'll still try." he looked down for a moment. Louis wasn't going to play this games of riddles anymore. He wanted to know if he was really there just to see him again or if he was there to see how weak the prince of Scotland could be.

Snapping his mouth shut, confused by how he managed to know his name and read his mind in a matter of seconds, Harry slumped his shoulders slightly. "Of course I came back for you. Imagine, even, that I'd come back to ask you to run away with me but then I find out that you're the prince. Why didn't say so earlier?" Back home, everyone knew who he was so Harry had never bothered with introductions, though everyone else ways did.

Louis blushed to him. "Well how was I to know you were the crown prince from another country? I thought you'd know who I was. I mean I told you I knew people." he chuckled then. Daring to risk it, Louis put his arms around Harry's neck and moved in closer. "Why do you have to be the prince of England?" he whispered, looking into his eyes.

The light flush to the prince's cheeks shouldn't've been so charming, but it was. "So I guess that disguise really worked.." Harry said with a soft laugh, resting his hands on Louis' hips and thumbing the clips of his suspenders lightly. "I don't have to if it displeases you. I could be nobody, anybody, as long as I can have you."

Louis smiled to him, pressing his forehead to Harry's. "We can't though and we just met Harry." he sighed. "I just..." Louis didn't know what to say or do. No one made him feel like this before and yet it was the worse sin in the world to like him. Looking back to his green eyes, Louis smiled softly. "Oh to just be free of who we are."

Harry pouted, hardly ever being so put off and dismissed so easily. "Yet it feels like a lifetime. I swear by the crown's name itself, I know how I feel about this. I'm certain." His pout turned into a full-blown from, thrown off track. "Who says we can't be? A name is just a name."

Louis smiled to him, pulling something from his pocket and reaching into Harry's to grab something as well. As he took the boy's phone with his own, Louis snapped a picture of himself and then one of Harry. With a playful grin, he handed it back. "I want to know you Prince Harry, so lets start with this. You have my number...text me, call me and we'll see what happens." Daringly he kissed him softly, "And this is a promise sealed with a kiss."

Fumbling for a minute, Harry blinked, dazed, as the flash of the phone went off, momentarily blinding him. Pocketing his own phone, he was sure that Louis' contact photo of him was absolutely stupid-looking but that was probably his life - thanks universe. "A promise will have to do, but I'll need it to be sealed officially." Harry murmured, pulling the Scottish prince back in for another kiss.

Louis laughed some, kissing him back again. This one was different from the first three they had shared. As he pulled back, Louis pecked his lips once more. The air was suddenly filled with calls for him and seeing Liam move around the balcony. With a sigh, Louis looked to Harry. "I'll text you dear prince of England." Kissing him once more, Louis back away as he too heard Harry being called in hush tones.

 

"I'll be waiting." Harry promised, staying hidden in the shadows, as Louis returned to his people. Just the same, he was pretty sure Niall and Josh and finally caught up to him if the whispers of 'prince of the twats' was anything to go by. He waited until the last possible second before turning on his heel and slinging an arm around Niall's bony shoulders. "I am in love and it's the worst day of my life." He sighed, sagging into his best mate's side.

"How's that anything new?" Niall asked with a hearty laugh - prick.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been ages. Well, not quite, but it damn well felt like ages.

His phone had become a permanent extension of his hand and part of his person in a way Harry had never experienced before. As he went about his 'princely duties' his phone was always there to make a guest appearances.

It was almost cruel how addictive his supposed 'sworn enemy' had become - like his own personal brand of heroin. Every time his phone went off, Harry had to check it. Whether he be in mid-conversation or just about to shower or half-asleep, it was too easy to stop whatever he was doing and get wrapped up in Louis and whatever it was he wanted.

**........yeah, id like to be part of that . haha ! ;) x**

Harry typed out his reply quickly before darkening the screen of his phone and trying, against all hope, to remember what Niall had been talking about. Harry opted for the safest bet, nodding and flashing the dimpled-smile that often got him out of trouble. Still, Niall rolled his eyes and accused him of not listening. Which, while true, was rude and Harry was offended on every front. "How dare you, Nail." He countered, drawing out the mispronunciation of his kinsman's name.

"I bet ya a round of pints that you can't even go a minute without checking the darned thing." Niall challenged, all haughty eyebrows and knowing smirk. Harry flipped him the middle finger and fake-broodingly tossed his phone to the other end of the couch.

Louis' phone was nothing more then something he use to use to play a game of Flappy Birds or two. But now it had taken on a life of its own.

As it rang, tweeted and like it had never done before. Glances from family and friends, ones of question and ones of distain. Louis would scoot away, digging back into his phone and swipping out a respond. The air he breathed in was nothing compare to the need for the green eyed enemy that seemed to steal his heart.

**...you would but I'm not sharing with you. :P**

As he pressed the button to shut the window, Liam smiled to him. "Is that your betrothed?" he ask. Louis shook his head as a blush rose on his cheeks. Liam sighed and rolled his eyes to the boy. Having been lecturing since his birthday, 2 months ago, about this mystery boy. Telling him that he would only get in more trouble when his parents found out. Louis had swore Liam to never tell, him only agreeing to never speak of the admirer as he had never see such a smile on the young prince's face.

Way before the minute was up, Harry's phone vibrated against the leather couch and the screen lit up. Niall stared at him unblinkingly. For a fleeting moment, he wished for lightning to strike him so he'd win. That didn't happen, but the need to check his phone made his skin itch with anticipation.

"Okay, pause." He said, caving, and diving across the couch for his phone. He was distinctly aware of Niall howling in the background as he swiped the screen and read the text that came back to him.

**come on babe . at least show me x**

"It's not that funny, actually." Harry muttered, jamming his phone into his pocket and standing up. Niall just patted him on the back as he wiped a few stray tears from the corner of his eyes. "Whatever you say mate, first rounds' on you."

Louis knew his friend wanted him happy but also didn't want him to get in trouble. As his phone went off again, Louis smiled. He couldn't take it, he wanted to see him but what if Harry didn't want to see him? He sighed some, swiping out a response.

**You way, its more fun to tease you. You'll see soon enough...well maybe hun.**

Liam moved to sit by him and kissed Louis' hair. "When will you tell me who it is you're texting?" Shrugging his shoulder, Louis whispered to him. "I may never tell you but just know, he makes me feel things only one who has seen what saints are missing." he smile spreading across his cheeks.

Niall marched them to the car waiting out front, whistling happily to himself at the prospects of free booze. No longer tying to be sneaky, not that he was really being much of a secret agent before, Harry wondered why he even bother to lock his phone anymore - he was on it all the time.

**but havent u noticed how good ive been? pretty sure that means i deserve a sneak peek ...wouldnt u say ;)x**

"You're hopeless." His ever-cheerful friend commented, trying to glance at his phone over his shoulder. "I'm surprised it's even lasted this long, Harry falls-in-love-every-30-seconds Styles."

"I don't." Harry frowned, fiddling with the volume controls on the stereo as they inched through traffic. "And I resent that you even think that." He said, but Niall just laughed louder and shook his head. Harry wondered why they were even friends.

Liam sat there with Louis as the boy read his text. He grinned some, laying his head on his friend's shoulder. "he makes you that happy huh?" Liam asked him, only getting a nod in response. "Well then maybe he can be your betrothed. You never know." With that, Liam kissed Louis' cheek, leaving the prince to himself.

**Well yes but that doesn't mean I'm showing you. Maybe I'm embarrassed for you to see okay? :(**

Shooting the message off, he giggled to himself and snuggled down under his blanket some as he wonder what the other was up to at that very moment.

Niall made grabby hands at his phone, but only barely made any attempts to snatch it from him. "Sod off, Niall, I'm doing a thing."

**whatve u got to be embarrassed about gorgeous ? have u forgotten how great u are ? x**

"Just wanna know who you're texting at all hours of the day is all." Niall said as he opened a beer and brought it to his lips. "They've got you all wrapped up and they don't even know it yet."

Louis was alone now and he was okay with that. His duties of the day were slowing fading as the sunset. As he read the text, Louis cuddled his phone for a moment.

**Everything and I believe you've got me confused with yourself. XO**

"Hush up and drink up." Harry said dismissively, turning away to hide a small smile. It was sickly true, but Niall didn't need to know how badly he'd seem to have fallen for the Prince of Scotland.

**impossible ! dont make me write shakespearean sonnets about u, u are amazing babe x**

The car stopped, difinitively and the driver knocked on the partition, signaling to them that this was there stop. Niall threw open the doors, way too excitedly, and bounded out into the bar leaving Harry to close the door and trail slowly behind him.

**Fine I'll show you but you can write sonnets if you'd like. maybe it would make this not seeing you thing easier dear prince.**

Louis snapped the picture of suit he had to wear at the spring ball. He hated it but Harry seemed to want to see it so badly. It was a soft gray suit with a baby blue tie and suspenders.

Having drinks shoved into his hand was all well and good and with Niall there, the atmosphere of the bar was positive, but nothing quite prepared him for the picture that came attached with the text. Downing the drink in his hand, Harry passed the empty glass into the nearest person's hand and began making his way through the crowd, while doing his best to type with one hand.

**were really gonna have to fix that little problem, cant have you fretting over this face in person x**

"We don't have anything planned for two weeks from now, right?" Harry was shouting into his mate's ear once he found him. Niall turned to give him a puzzled expression. "You need to drink up, Haz, we don't even have things planned for tomorrow." He began to make them some plans, because no picture would do justice to how Louis would look in that suit and it'd take a literal war to keep Harry away from seeing him in the flesh, if that even.

Louis' brow furrowed then, looking over the text. He wasn't sure as to what the other meant, so reading it again and then again, he texted back.

**What do you mean?**

Laying back some, Louis closed his eyes and felt hands around him. He felt Harry's touch even if he had only felt it once, he still remembered it and how it made the knots in his stomach growing.

"Who are you even texting? We're drinking tonight Harry." Niall said a beer in both hands. "Tell me who this mystery lover of yours is."

**youll see . i miss u x**

Harry shrugged, watching the progress bar reach the end and send his text into space. "Don't know if you can handle it, man, he's kind of a big deal." He said, trying to play it off as cool, but realizing the potential dangers that came with wanting to be with your nation's enemy.

Louis smiled, even giggled at the text as Liam came back in. "Still texting him huh? Well its time to get ready for dinner." He stated, Louis nodding and getting up from his bed.

**No details :( I miss you xo**

Letting the text go, Liam started to help him get dressed in his nice clothes. "Liam if I fell for someone that was british, do you think my parents would care?" Liam stopped and looked at him. "I think it all depends on who."

 

Niall raised an eyebrow and somehow managed not to spill any of his beer as he leaned in to yell, "No offense mate, but you sort of think everyone is a big deal once you've fallen for them."

"He's Prince Louis. Of, you know, Scotland or whatever."

And the movies never really prepared him for this moment. The whole world didn't stop turning, the music in the bar didn't even cut off abruptly - everything kept on as it were aside from the fact that Niall's smile faded almost instantly. Turning away from his mate's scrutinizing look, Harry glanced down at his phone.

**its a surprise cant have you know that im sending down a cat army to whisk u away so we can live in geneva t/g forever x**

"Good joke, Harry!" Niall shouted in his ear, draining a bottle and passing it off. "But really, you've got to tell me who it is eventually." He tacked on before turning and ordering another round from the bartender.

 

Louis nodded some, chuckling softly. "And if he was royal?" Liam stopped and stood, looking Louis in the eyes. "Are you serious?" Liam whispered to him. Smiling and shaking his head he shot off another text.

**You know you have to tell me because I can't see you unless I know whats going on Harry, I mean you can't show up here and take off with me.**

 

"'s not a joke. It's as serious as Happy Hour lasting all night." Harry levels with Niall, keeping his gaze until the kinsman turns and downs another drink. "Plus, I need your help."

**but u know i would if i could babe x**

"Okay." Niall's voice causes him to look up mid-text and Harry shoots him a questioning look. "I still think it's a bad idea... but what do you want me to do?"

Suddenly he's all dimples and white teeth and Harry had never been more pleased to have him on his side. "I need to see him or I might die." He dramaticizes, lying on the counter and bringing his phone up to his face before even getting a reply back. He types as Niall talks in his ear.

**if youve got a minute we should go someplace x**

 

Louis read the texts that came in quickly. As he smiled to it, he didn't catch that Liam saw the picture. "You are serious.." Louis looked to him then, biting his lip. "Opps."

**I know you would...I've got two weeks of nothing. Tell me where, I'll be there.**

Liam shook his head some. "I don't know anything, don't tell me anything..." He sighed some. "He really makes you this happy Lou?" Louis nodded to him. "More then you even know and I only saw him for one night."

 

As he thinks over the text, Harry drums his fingers along his stomach. "If I wanted to disappear, where should I go?" He asked no one in particular, but people shout out places like the loo, France, and Las Vegas! but none of those sound like that good of an idea. It all seems pointless until a girl with chocolate hair and impossibly wide-eyes steps up to them at the bar.

"When my parents were having it out, they went on a cruise around the Greek Isles." She drops helpfully, shrugging her shoulders as if she couldn't really care either way.

"Never heard of 'em." Niall says from beside him, stepping closer to her.

"That's the point, innit?" She says with a toothy grin, "No one's supposed to know."

Harry thinks it over and it sure beats Las Vegas so he types it out without a second thought.

**u + me . greek isles . beach ? x ;)**

 

Louis smiled at the text and showed Liam. Liam smiled some. "I can cover you." he replied. With that Louis shot a text back.

**I'm already packing...can't wait to see you there. Ps. Nude beach**


	4. Chapter 4

Sending Niall a snapchat of the view from the hotel, and then a very flattering snap of his face to all his friends, Harry jumps into the shower without a second thought. He'd arrived early, impatience making him antsy, and he'd even had a bit of time to walk through the small tourist town before making it to his hotel.

When the lady at the front desk asked if 'there was anything else Mr. Winston?' Harry couldn't help the grin that threatened to overtake his face as he walked to his room. Still, cheesy undercover names aside, the island was hot and he didn't want to be sweaty when he finally met up with Louis in less than an hour.

 

Louis was excited and nervous as he got off the boat from the main land. This island was beautiful and really he couldn't believe they had found such a place where hiding who they were wasn't really need. Louis quickly kik'ed Liam telling him he was safe and would call him later. Liam being the one that advised The Tomlinson's of Louis need for a vacation.

Coming to the hotel, Louis had gotten the other room key and was soon at the door. Walking in, he found the boy he had come to see was dressed but with a wet head. Shutting the door, he blushed and leaned against him. "Hello Sinner." he whispered. "I've come to confess...confess that I really missed you."

 

The stereo crooning softly was the only sound in the room as Harry tried to towel-dry his hair. Maybe a shower wasn't the best idea, but at least he smelled nice. He tensed at the sudden weight at his back, but immediately relax. "My Saint," he said in a form of greeting, turning easily and pulling the Scottish prince against him. "Would it only make me true to my form if I tried to corrupt you or would it be a sin not to?"

He easily wrapped up the smaller boy in his arms and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. "I've definitely missed a beauty like you. I trust you've been as well as you could be without me?"

Louis: Louis smiled softly at the greeting and being pulled against the British royal. "I'm not sure but I don't care all that much. I'd rather sin in a kiss with you then worry about anything else." he whispered to him before their lips met in a soft kiss. "I've been okay, but I should tell you my close friend and servant knows about us."

Harold: Not quite able to help the smirk that pulled at his lips, Harry let his hands rest comfortably on the prince's hips. "Soon everyone will know." He said, waggling his eyebrows playfully before falling into a more serious tone. "And as much as I'd love to shout it from Big Ben, I hope they'll be able to keep it to themselves for awhile."

 

Louis: Louis nodded to him, kissing him again. "One day we can shout it but for now, lets just enjoy being here." he whispered against his lips. Slowly pulling back some, and dropping his bag to the floor. Moving to the window, he looked out and smiled softly. "This place is amazing."

 

Harold: Harry let the boy slip from his grasp, watched in predatory manner after him as he went to look at the view. Plopping down on the edge of the bed, Harry nodded in assent. "Even better with you here, Lou." He waited until the other lad turned from the beach to make grabby-hands at him. "Come over here."

Louis: Louis was enjoying the view, taking in the peacefulness of knowing no one knew him or Harry from anyone else. They truly were alone and he loved it. Turning back some, he saw the grabby hands that were made him. With a sly smirk, he walked over to stand between Harry's legs. His fingers running through the boy's curls some.

Harold: Anchoring his hands to the back of Louis' knees, Harry smiled up at him, the slight height advantage in Lou's favor new to him. "You're so pretty, what am I going to do with you?" He asked absently, lightly stroking the back of the saintly prince's leg.

Louis: Louis smiled down to him, still playing with his curls. This was the one time he was ever going to look down at Harry. "I'm not quite sure, but I am quite sure you're not talking about me. I mean aren't you taught that I'm a dirty boy that will stomp on your feet and bite you?" He laughed softly as those were things he was told about Harry.

Harold: Harry huffed out a laugh, rolling his eyes but smiling all the same. "Beauty doesn't effect how you'll inevitably ruin me." He said, white teeth on display. "Though, I've heard that us Brits haven't got a decent bone in our bodies, so it might be you who's got to watch out. I could take you apart and forget how to fix you." Harry knew about the stigma that colored the opposing nations, though as he spent more time with Louis he couldn't see how anyone believed the foul things that were often said without a single thought.

Louis: Louis rolled his eyes some and sighed to him as he played with his curls still. "You may be a sinner but you're no heartbreaker." he whispered to him, leaning down then and kissing him softly as he moved to sit on Harry's lap. Louis pulled back, smiling softly to him and rested their foreheads together as he closed his eyes.

 

Shifting the smaller lad in his lap to a more comfortable position, Harry let the conversation drop - snogging a better way to pass the time and change the slightly strained conversation about their countries. A quick peck to Lou's nose, he took a moment of indulgence, looking at the sweep of impossibly long eyelashes across Louis' killer cheek bones.

The fact of the matter was, Louis was ethereal and overwhelming to look at, but there was no other way Harry wanted to spend his time - no greater sight to behold. Pressing a quick kiss to the corner of his thin lips before shifting his focus to the column of his neck, Harry palmed the round swell of his ass lightly anchoring himself as Louis easily took over his senses.

Louis smiled as he kept his eyes closed. He could feel Harry's lips on his neck, moving his head to give him more room. It was simple, it should be this simple but Louis knew it wouldn't be. Pulling back some, he nuzzled his cheek. "I'm suppose to marry a duke." he whispered to him. "But I've only met him once and he's never made me feel like you do."

Harold pulled back, raising a confused eyebrow. "What?" The words flew from him before he could catch them, but he wasn't any less confused by the tacked on information. "Fuck, Lou.." And even he was whispering now, worrying his lower lip and staring at the dark bruise he'd left on Louis' neck. "So are you, like, betrothed then?"

Louis bit his lip, worrying it himself. "Yes but I can say no to it. They're not forcing it on me.." he whispered as he got up. His arms were wrapped around his center as he went back to the window and rested his forehead against it softly. Louis just wished he didn't have to think about it and that he could be someone else.

Harold: "If they're not forcing you, it's up to you." Harry said, standing from the bed and closing the distance Louis had put between them. Wrapping an arm around Lou's waist and tucking his chin over his shoulder, Harry rubbed at his arms, pressing a chaste kiss to the thin skin behind his ear. "So don't choose some duke, choose me. I can be everything you need."

Louis: The moment Harry held him, Louis leaned back into him. He closed his eyes as sighed happily. "You can have anyone in the world though. You have everyone falling at your feet." he whispered to as his hands rested on Harry's around his waist. "Why me?"

Harold: "I think you're over-exaggerating just a bit, love." Harry chuckled, tightening his grip on the lad. "But, even if that were true, it wouldn't matter because I don't want anyone or everyone. I want you." Humming tunelessly as he tried to come up with an answer that would, hopefully, please the broody prince, Harry drummed his fingers thoughtlessly along his stomach. "How do I love thee? Let me count the ways, but there aren't enough numbers known to man, really." He said, looking out the window to the constant rolling of the sea.

 

Louis: Louis kissed his jaw then, smiling softly. "You don't have to count the ways." he whispered to him, closing his eyes and just enjoying him being there. Louis could get lost in this moment, could just let it be his forever. "I just want to enjoy this week with you and forget everything else. I want to be yours."

 

Harry: Harry let his hands wander up the Scottish Prince's sides, pulling him closer. "I want you to be mine." Harry hummed, letting his fingers skim beneath the hem of Louis' and smiling soft kisses to the corner of his mouth. "We can be each other's darlin', we've got all the time in the world."


End file.
